


On the Inside

by scullyseviltwin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e09 Bartlet for America, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin
Summary: Addition toBartlet For America





	On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: On the Inside

Author: ScullyAsTrinity

Category: Toby/CJ, fluff, angst, Toby POV

Rating: R

Spoilers: Just for the basketball scene in 'Bartlet for America', well that scene was more inspiration really.

[On the Inside]

Who knew she was that strong? Really? Who knew, I'd like to know because I was the last one to find out. This isn't something that I should be last to find out about.

CJ is incredibly strong for... for... whatever she is. For a press secretary. She's incredibly strong for a press secretary.

I don't particularly mean strong physically, I mean emotionally and, well, and... linguistically. The lady has quite a mouth on her. Quick with the comeback, ready with the innocent quip. She's ready, either way.

For a man who works with words every day, I'm at me least eloquent when I refer to CJ. She blows me away in more ways than one. What can I say? I'm a man. Men like seeing things that they've never seen before. 

I like seeing women smoke a cigar and not cough. I like seeing them down their scotch in a seemly manner. I like seeing them be able to come out of their shell, if only for a night, and sing karaoke amongst her coworkers. I like it when they're attractive, and don't try. I like it when they're attractive and don't realize it.

I like wanting them when they don't know if they want me or not. I like the unpredictable.

I like her. She's amazing in ways that I can't say I've ever seen a woman be. 

I enjoy when women are come hither and don't really intend to be, and I must say, I thoroughly enjoy when they yell at me. When they put me in my place. It's very attractive when a woman realizes that she has complete power over you, but doesn't exercise it unless she absolutely has to.

She banters with me like I can't take her down five notches and build her up again. She yells at me like I don't have power over her, like two words from me couldn't destroy her. She argues with me like she doesn't care. It's alluring, to say the least.

I've seen her steal glances at me just like I steal them of her. It's coy, it's playful. It's dangerous. 

She meets me head on with my challenges, and usually meets them... and then some. 

I've never met a woman who was so keen to meet my challenges head on. It's sexy to have a woman be able to destroy you. It's dark and mysterious to know that she knows something that you don't. 

It's intriguing when the scent she's wearing isn't something you can name off of the top your head. CJ always smells like something musky, but something that I can't quite put my fingers on. It smells like Christmas dinner and a string of black pearls and sex on the kitchen floor.

I enjoy trying to figure out what exactly she's wearing. It's a fun little game that I circulate through my mind when I pretend to be listening to Josh. 

I think she might just be a worthy adversary. She can take me for what I'm worth, and that's... well, like I said before, that's sexy.

When she laughs, she means it, and when she frowns, she means it. When she smiles, it's resilient and draws my attention like a beacon. I... I don't smile back. 

When I see her, I smile on the inside.


End file.
